Cody's Journey: Hoenn
by Charles de Gaul
Summary: Cody is now on the greatest adventure of his life! A journey through the Hoenn region will test him to see if he's as great as he thinks he is. He'll be joined by your favorite TDI characters in this Total Drama version of Pokemon.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. What? I'm not lying! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? Seriously though, these characters are not owned by me. They are property of Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of the Pokemon franchise.

**Note:** This story is a permanent story and will not be removed. This is the final version.

**Action notes**: I typically try to describe their actions as best as I can. My grammar isn't as fantastic as many of the other writers on this site so it's difficult for me to write out certain actions. Hopefully you know the characters well enough to know exactly what they are thinking.

**Pairings: Cody**/**Bridgette**,** Duncan**/**Courtney**, **Heather**/**Noah**, **Lindsay**/**Tyler**, **Gwen**/**Trent. **

**Warnings: **There may be some slight humor that is mature.

**Region: **Hoenn

* * *

Chapter 1 – Treecko is the way to go

* * *

On a beautiful April morning, a young boy was walking down a dirt path. A large smile spread across his face as he saw the top of a building appear in the distance. This boy's name was Cody. He was your average teenager. He was dressed in his green short sleeved shirt with a red sweater vest pulled over top, jeans, brown shoes, and carried a gray messenger bag over his shoulder.

Cody's sixteenth birthday was four days ago, and ever since he has patiently waited for today. Since he was now sixteen, that makes him old enough to enter the region's Pokemon League. Since he was a young boy, he had always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon trainer and finally, the day arrived.

To ensure success, he awoke bright and early. After a quick breakfast, he had departed his home in Oldale Town and was now in Littleroot town.

"I'm so excited," He shouted out loud. "I can't believe I'm finally old enough to get my first Pokemon. I've read so many books, watched so many television shows, and heck, even read tons of fanction on the internet. Each one seemed so amazing, but the feeling of actually getting my first Pokemon partner is, out of this world!"

The laboratory was now in full view and a wave of adrenaline surged through him. Without thinking, his calm pace escalated into a blind sprint down the dirt road.

Blinded by his anxiousness he neglected to see the girl walking in front of him until he was too late. Cody and the girl ran straight into each other, knocking both teenagers off their feet.

"Ouch, watch where you're going, nerd." She growled. The girl had long, raven black hair. She had on a blue shirt underneath a white, unbuttoned, long sleeved shirt, grey Capri pants, and black flats.

Cody rubbed the back of his neck and stood up. "Sorry about that, I got overcome with excitement and.."

"Ugh, you should be paying more attention to what's in front of you, instead of what's going on in your head, Cody."

Cody recognized her as a neighbor from his hometown in Oldale. She was more of any annoyance than a neighbor. "Sorry, Heather."

Heather stood to her feet and brushed herself off, "What could have been so important that you couldn't keep your eyes on the road?"

"I'm excited because today is the day that I get my first Pokemon!" the brunette replied.

"Oh, you're first Pokemon? So that means you're headed to the lab, right?" Cody nodded. "Well, then, I guess I better inform you that he's only got one starter Pokemon left."

Cody sulked, "How do you know that?"

"Because, I just came from there and got my first Pokemon."

"Aw, he's really got just one left?" Cody pouted.

"By the time I got there, that overbearing loud mouth neighbor of ours had already snagged the good one, so I was left with the worst two choices."

"Which did you pick?"

"That puny little Mudkip."

"Puny? Mudkip is one of the best water-types in the region. His final evolution is wicked."

Heather didn't seem impressed. "Doesn't matter, the better Pokemon was already taken, and it was either it or that other pathetic excuse for a Pokemon." She replied, passing by Cody and heading down the path.

"Man, she's got a lousy attitude for a trainer." Cody didn't let Heather's unpleasing attitude discourage him. Even though the Professor had only one Pokemon left, Cody was still super excited.

* * *

Cody opened the door to the laboratory and stepped inside. The room was neat and tidy, a few plants hung in the corners and a brown couch sat in the middle of the room.

Behind the counter sat a young woman with long brown hair, glasses, wearing a white lab coat. Cody approached the counter, catching the lady's attention.

"Oh, hi there, you must be here to see Professor Birch, right?" the young lady asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm here to get my first Pokemon." Cody replied.

"Alright, if you will please follow me, I'll be happy to take you to the Professor."

Cody followed the young woman to a large room filled with computers, machines, and other laboratory devices.

Standing in the room was a very tall man with dark brown hair and a thin beard. He had on a blue shirt, khaki shorts, brown sandals, and the same coat as the woman. Next to the man was a machine with a glass dome. Inside the dome was a single Pokeball.

"Professor Birch, your next trainer is here to receive his Pokemon." The lady spoke.

The Professor looked over to the woman and then to Cody. "Ah, you're just in time." He smiled, walking over to Cody, "I was hoping you'd get here before I had to go take care of an assignment. I'll bet you're very anxious to get your Pokemon."

"I sure am, I got up very early to get here on time." Cody replied, pumping his fists.

"Well, I'm afraid two of the three Pokemon have been chosen already." He informed walking over to the machine that contained the Pokeball.

He pressed the open switch, opening the machine and taking out the Pokeball. "Two girls your age were here earlier. The first girl chose the Fire-type Pokemon, Torchic, as her Pokemon. The second girl behaved disgracefully at the fact she couldn't have a Torchic and finally settled on the Water-type Pokemon, Mudkip."

Professor Birch picked up the Pokeball, "The only starter I have left is this one." He tossed the ball into the air and a small creature was released.

It was a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It had three fingers and three toes on each hand and foot , a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes, a red stomach and throat, two big yellow eyes with long, skinny pupils and a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch.

"This is Treecko, a Grass-type Pokemon."

"Dude! I can't believe I'm this lucky!" Cody exclaimed. "I was worried that I wouldn't have the option to get the Pokemon I wanted, and it turns out, the last Pokemon was the very one I wanted!"

"That's wonderful," Birch smiled, "You're a lucky trainer; Treecko is a great choice for a beginner. They are really calm and are easy to get along with. I typically recommend them for the trainer who has doubts about themselves because it is confident in it's partner."

The tiny lizard Pokemon walked over to Cody and looked up at him. Cody smiled back at him, "Hey little guy, do you wanna be my partner?"

The tiny little Pokemon nodded, "Treecko."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Professor Birch smiled, "It seems Treecko already likes you, Cody. Here," The Professor handed Cody Treecko's Pokeball, "and take these with you, you'll definitely be needing them." Birch handed Cody five more Pokeballs.

"Gee, thanks a lot Professor." Cody responded. He looked down at his partner, "You and me are going to have such a great adventure together."

The grass-type Pokemon smiled, "Treecko, Tree."

"Before you go, there is one final gift I must give you." The Professor said then preceded to walk over to a table and grab something.

"This is a Pokedex," he replied, handing Cody a red and black electronic device. "It's something I give trainers, not only to help them learn more about Pokemon, but also to help me and the others who study them to learn also."

Cody smiled, showing his gaped tooth. He bent down and held the device in front of Treecko and pressed the button on the device, opening the flap.

"Treecko," the female electronic voice of the Pokedex spoke, "the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Treecko are very territorial, and will attack anyone that comes within distance of their homes. Treecko never panic under any circumstances and use their tails to sense humidity to predict the next day's weather."

"This piece of technology is amazing!"

"The Pokedex is a wonderful way to learn about the Pokemon of this region, so be sure to use it on any and every Pokemon you encounter."

"I certainly will!"

* * *

Professor Birch opened the door to his jeep and got into the driver's seat. "I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly, but I have to go to Oldale now to get the spare Pokemon I offer to trainers until I receive a new set of starters. "

"No problemo, Prof. Me and Treecko are leaving anyway to start our journey."

"I'm guessing you're going to participate in the Hoenn League?" Cody nodded. "Well, might I suggest heading to Petalburg City, from there, you'll pass through the Petalburg woods to get to Rustboro. Petalburg has a gym leader, but I suggest waiting till you get some experience before challenging the gym there.

Cody thanked the Professor for his help and Birch departed, leaving the new trainer to start his journey. The young boy looked down at his new Pokemon and smiled and pumped his fists, "So, are you ready for the sickest adventure you can imagine?"

The tiny lizard jumped onto Cody's shoulders and pumped his fists to match his partner, "Tree, Treecko, Tree!"

"I like your enthusiasm!" Cody chuckled.

The new trainer, with his companion sitting on his shoulder, picked up his bag. "Well, here we go, Treecko." He said, walking down the path to the nearest town.

* * *

**Heroes/Pokemon**

Cody - Treecko

**Badges**: 0

**Ribbons**: 0

**Next Location**: Petalburg

* * *

**Note**: Well, I like this one much more. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me, and are not too mad at me for leaving for a long time. As you can see from above, I'll be updating the ends of each chapter with the trainers, Pokemon, badges, and ribbons so everyone can get familiarized with them. I will also be recapping the events of the previous chapter in the newer chapters just to keep those up to date.

Anyway, I be so delighted if you guys would read and review this story; I really love it so far and I hope you guys will review and give me your thoughts and expectations, even some ideas for future chapters!


End file.
